


hurry up and wait

by rosetintedworld



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, GOD IM SO SORRY, Lesbian AU, Mommy Kink, cis female au, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintedworld/pseuds/rosetintedworld
Summary: “Sharon, baby, I already told you. Mommy has work to do.” Alaska’s voice was pointed, her eyebrows arched and lips pursed as she looked at the screen. She didn’t even glance in Sharon’s direction. Didn’t even notice how Sharon had shed her panties and how her thighs were shaking as she desperately moved around Alaska’s fingers.





	hurry up and wait

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by alaskasthighs on tumblr and all of their disgusting anons <3

Alaska’s fingernails clicked against her keyboard. Spreadsheets and documents and emails were cluttering the screen of her desktop and she rubbed at the back of her neck. It was a long day. There was a list of people she had to contact and things she had to do and she couldn’t bear the thought of returning to the office tomorrow morning without having everything done and under control. Her co-workers could just be so dense and irresponsible so it was no wonder Alaska was moving further up the corporate ladder than any of them. Hell, the whole business probably rested on her hickey covered shoulders.

She had stripped off her high heels and blazer the minute she stepped through the front door to their apartment. Her briefcase was set on the kitchen table where she later returned to it to shuffle through folders and binders. The late afternoon sun was warm in their apartment and all Alaska wanted to do was melt into the couch and into Sharon’s embrace. Instead, she had pressed a chaste kiss to her wife’s lips and murmured an apology before retreating to their home office. Now, she stripped off her stockings and undid the top few buttons of her shirt before settling down in her office chair that was definitely too expensive for its own good.

Sharon had been weaving her way through the room all afternoon. Coming and bringing Alaska dinner and dessert, pressing her skilled fingers into the knots in Alaska’s shoulders, sitting on the loveseat adjacent to the desk and telling her Lasky about her day, how she went out with her friend Jinkx and how badly she missed Alaska all day. Alaska talked about her day too, about her coworkers and what she was working on and how she had so,  _ so  _ much to do. Sharon would nod in all the right places, ask questions when she didn’t understand, raise her eyebrows when Alaska explained but it still didn’t process quite right. Eventually, Sharon pressed a kiss to Alaska’s head but she wouldn’t look up, and she would pad out of the room softly.

It was late and Sharon was  _ needy. _ All of Alaska’s texts had been short and sweet all day, even when Sharon sent a video of her in the mirror, all dolled up and playing with herself. The responding text didn’t hold any promise, any fire. It left her frustrated, huffing and changing to curl up in one of Alaska’s shirts to take in her scent while she was gone. Sharon wanted,  _ needed,  _ Alaska. 

Her bra and panties were dark red. Alaska had brought them home one night and made Sharon model them, made her twirl and show the way the fabric hugged her curves. She remembers that night and how Alaska’s eyes had went dark and she fucked her into the mattress afterwards. The set was soft against her pale skin and she stopped for a moment to admire the way she looked in the mirror. Over top was a cream coloured peignoir, another gift from her Lasky. It was open at the front and sometimes Sharon would tie it tight, just to feel the fabric dig into her waist and drape over her hips and breasts. It made her feel like an old housewife. It made her want to open all the windows and let the people in the neighbouring building see her as she twirled around their living room with her hands on her breasts. She’d wear it in the nude while she cooked or lounged on the couch, or while Alaska ate her out on their fresh silk sheets.

Alaska was still working, humming thoughtfully as she typed out an email to someone that was probably really important. Sharon didn’t care. She sat carefully on Alaska’s thigh, one leg draped over Alaska’s lap and the other folded underneath her spreading her legs partially. Alaska smiled at her wife and patted her thigh softly with one hand before returning her focus. It was  _ annoying. _ Sharon should be her focus, right? The smaller girl pouted and furrowed her brows before leaning up to press a sloppy kiss to Alaska’s cheek.

“This is no time for kissing, baby. Mama’s working.” Alaska returned the kiss anyways, letting her lips linger on Sharon’s soft skin.

Alaska felt bad. But she had so much work to do and she knew if she started she wouldn’t be able to stop. If she gave in to her wife she’d end up on the bed with her head between her thighs and she just couldn’t have that, no matter how badly she wished she could. She’d make it up to her. Alaska would take a long lunch break and take Sharon out to a fancy restaurant. She’d buy her pretty clothes and lingerie and make Sharon try everything on and put on a show for her. She’d finger her in the changing room and kiss her to keep her quiet then return to work and text photos of her fingers underneath her pencil skirt. Sharon just had to be patient, but the way she shifted her ass on Alaska’s thighs indicated she wasn’t in the mood to do that.

Alaska was taller and lankier than Sharon. Her breasts were smaller but her hips were still full, and her limbs were longer and bonier. Sharon didn’t mind. Alaska’s fingers were long and soft and pressed into Sharon so gently that she could block out her bony knee pressing into her hip or being elbowed in her sleep on particularly rough nights. Sharon shifted where she sat on Alaska’s thigh again as heat pooled in her stomach.

Slowly, Sharon trailed her fingers down Alaska’s arm and rested on her left hand that was on the keyboard. She was clicking through tabs and programs silently, only moving to press a kiss to Sharon’s hair. Her heart fluttered. Alaska hummed as Sharon brought her hand up farther and sucked two fingers into her mouth. Her tongue danced around the digits as her teeth pried and popped off the fake nails. They were just for show, anyways. Alaska’s fingers left her mouth with a  _ pop! _ and Sharon admired how they glistened with her spit.

“Babydoll,” Alaska warned. 

Sharon ignored her and brought Alaska’s hand down to her panties. She could feign ignorance, sure. Alaska was good at that. Good at acting disinterested as she made Sharon touch herself in front of her, act like she had better things to do as she scissored her fingers to make her wife cry out. She knew Sharon got off on it. Sharon knew it was for show, that she did it for her. She knew that Alaska would call her  _ my sweet baby _ and pamper and spoil her later but in the moment she wanted nothing more than Alaska to use her. She was arm candy, pretty enough to be paraded around at corporate events and then fingered carelessly in the bathroom.

“Mama, please.” Sharon pressed one of Alaska’s long fingers inside of her and gasped.

Alaska sucked in a breath. Her lashes fluttered shut and she took a moment to compose herself before going back to work, though much slower since she was bound into using one hand. Sharon was soft and wet and loose around Alaska’s finger and she crooked the tip slightly, grazing over where Sharon wanted her but not giving her the satisfaction. Sharon groaned and tightened her grip on Alaska’s hand, moving it slowly in and out. She tapped Alaska’s other finger before pressing it in alongside the other digit. Sharon was warm around Alaska and she rutted her hips to try and press the fingertips where she needed them the most. 

“Sharon, baby, I already told you. Mommy has work to do.” Alaska’s voice was pointed, her eyebrows arched and lips pursed as she looked at the screen. She didn’t even glance in Sharon’s direction. Didn’t even notice how Sharon had shed her panties and how her thighs were shaking as she desperately moved around Alaska’s fingers. A bead of sweat dripped down her chest, where her milky skin was flushed pink. Sharon whined and Alaska continued to scold, “You’re getting my good skirt all wet.”

Sharon flushed with embarrassment at the damp spot on Alaska’s skirt and the slickness of her thighs. A groan escaped her lips as Alaska scissored her fingers, skilfully missing her g-spot once more. She cried out in frustration, only cutting off her sob by biting down on her lower lip so hard she drew blood. Eventually, her hips stilled and she panted onto her wife’s shoulder. She was sweaty and desperate and Alaska’s fingers were deep inside of her filling her up. Heat gathered deep in her stomach and she let out a shuddering breath, sending a silent prayer for Alaska to  _ do something.  _

“Lasky -” Sharon started and Alaska tsked, “Mommy, please. Mama I need more.” Her voice was high and whiny in Alaska’s ear.

“You’ve been trying to distract mommy all day, baby girl.”

Alaska twisted her fingers, pressing up into the spot that sent sparks up Sharon’s spine and behind her eyelids. The smaller woman cried out at the stimulation. Alaska had finally shut down the computer, closing all the tabs and programs and moving her right hand to stroke at Sharon’s hair softly. She pressed kisses to her wife’s face, twisting and leaning to kiss her flushed chest and taste the salt of her sweat. 

Sharon crooned at the attention, soft and low in her throat. She tucked her face into Alaska’s neck, breathed in her scent. The smell of her office and the high end store her outfit must have come from and the coconut of her shampoo. She pecked her neck, followed by her collarbone and the junction where her neck met her shoulder. Her body was nearly trembling, so overwhelmed by the sudden pressure and she took a deep breath to try and steady herself.

Alaska’s thumb was pressing so softly into her clit and Sharon’s hips jerked. Alaska kissed her head through her hair and wrapped her free hand around Sharon’s hips. She never failed to keep Sharon grounded. Whether it was Sharon getting frustrated because Alaska’s co-workers and business friends thought she was unintelligent and Alaska whispering that she was  _ her smart, beautiful baby and they just underestimated her  _ or Alaska pinning down her hips and letting Sharon float in headspace far, far away. She always held her down, kept her grounded and safe and satisfied. 

“Mama, please, I want to cum.” Sharon’s voice was whiny and she whistled through her teeth.

Alaska purred in response, “You’re being so good for me, my pretty baby.”

The praise went straight between Sharon’s legs and she squirmed. Her Lasky was being so soft, stroking her hair and pussy and murmuring in her ear. Alaska pressed her thumb into her clit with more force and curled her fingers, pressing just where Sharon needed them and Sharon cried. She threw her head back with her lips parted so beautifully and Alaska kissed the sharp line of her jaw that was just exposed. Her hips rocked and Alaska fucked her slowly, gently, twisting her fingers and feeling Sharon clench and twist around them. Her thumb loosely circled Sharon’s clit until she gasped at the sharp sensation and clasped Alaska’s wrist in her own hand.

“Was that good, baby? Worth distracting me for?” Alaska pinched Sharon’s thigh just to see her twitch and her words had bite that any outsider would be concerned by, but Sharon knew better.

“So good mama, thank you.”

Sharon nodded and kissed any part of Alaska’s bare skin she could find. Alaska stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, stroked soft lines onto Sharon’s stomach and watched the goosebumps raise on her skin. Eventually she moved to pull Sharon’s panties back up and kissed her hand as she helped her baby back on her feet.

Sharon followed behind Alaska and shut the door to their bedroom. She watched as her wife stripped and brushed her hair and she wondered how she got so  _ lucky. _ Alaska just hummed and pressed Sharon onto the bed, curling up around her and feeling the soft silk against their skin where their hands were intertwined and their wedding bands knocked together.


End file.
